The present invention relates to an electrical safety device and in particular to a circuit interrupter which acts to open the circuit to a load in the event of overheating of the load or the line carrying power to the load.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,162 I describe a circuit interrupt device which, in the event of an overheating of the load or line carrying power to the load serves to open circuit the line and to maintain the open circuit for a predetermined time sufficient to permit the cooling of the line to thereby reduce the danger of a fire. Such overheating commonly occurs in electrical tools and appliances where, for example the tool or appliance is overloaded. While the device disclosed in the above referenced patent reduces the danger of fire resulting from overheating of the line or load, a potential danger exists in that the tool or appliance may restart unexpectedly by itself once the line and/or load cools down. The danger where the load comprises a cutting tool or the like is self apparent.